Opuestos
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Porque ellos son tan opuestos como el invierno y el verano, como el frío y el calor... pero asi como las estaciones tienen transiciones, también las hay en las relaciones y tarde o temprano, la vida los volverá a juntar...todo es cíclico... todo vuelve...todo cambia y todo se regresa. Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a _Lauchyar, _quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR.

El reto consta de 4 capítulos que iré subiendo de a poco.

* * *

**Opuestos.**

**Verano- Calidez.**

Todo es una locura en la casa de los Potter. Un verano más en que se reúnen muchos de sus compañeros, y se encuentran en aquel ático al que Ginny Potter no le gusta que suban, pero aun así lo hacen. Lily, la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo, sugiere que jueguen a un juego muggle que lo conocen como "la botella", te sientes raro, porque no sabes de lo que ella habla; es entonces cuando ella alza la voz y lo explica:

—El juego consiste en que debemos girar la botella, y en la persona que se detenga deberá ser besada por quien la giró la primera vez

La primera en iniciar el juego, es Lily; por un momento piensas que se detendrá en ti, y no quieres, porque no la quieres besar, quieres ser el primero besar a Rose.

Lily termina besando a Lyssander. Luego llega su turno, y la botella se detiene en Alice, a quien besa.

Y la botella seguía girando, en algunas ocasiones casi se detenía en Rose, pero aún no llegaba tu turno, hasta que al fin te toca. Al girarla ocurre lo que estas deseando, la botella se detiene en ella y podrás besarla, eso te hace feliz, porque será tu única oportunidad.

De repente sientes que comienza hacer mucho calor no sabes si es porque estas más nervioso de lo normal peropor un momento has olvidado que es verano.

Te acercas a ella algo nervioso ella retrocede un poco, pero su prima Lily le da un pequeño empujón hacia ti, y sus labios rozan por primera vez, si fuera por ti la tomarías de la cintura, y la besarías más intensamente pero te tratas de controlarte no puedes demostrar que sientes algo más por ella; aunque Rose tampoco manifiesta estar incomoda y sientes que su roce de labios dura más de lo que habían durado los "roces" de tus amigos, y es cuando reaccionas y te separas de ella.

Sientes mucho calor, estas levemente sonrojado y no es precisamente porque estén en verano.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	2. Otoño-Esperanza

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a _Lauchyar, _quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR

* * *

**Opuestos**

**Otoño-Esperanza.**

Es otoño todos parecieron haber olvidado aquel juego inocente del verano, pero tú no has podido olvidado no puedes olvidar la calidez que sentiste cuando besaste a Rose, y sin saberlo a ella le ocurre lo mismo aquella frialdad del chico la hacía querer seguir probando más y más, pero ninguno lo admitiría, porque es un mes "de transición" pero hasta que ninguno admita que son tan diversos y opuestos como lo son las estaciones, jamás podrán formar una relación más allá de la amistad. En el otoño se caen las hojas, algunas flores pueden sufrir por el cambio de temperaturas, pero siempre existe la esperanza que todo volverá a florecer y así como hay esperanza en otoño también la habrá para Scorpius y Rose.

* * *

_**N/A: Laura me ayudo con el summary :)**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	3. Invierno- Frialdad

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a _Lauchyar, _quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR

* * *

**Opuestos**

**Invierno- Frialdad**

Es invierno la nieve cae poco a poco en las cabezas de los estudiantes que caminan por aquel pueblo que siempre los recibe con gran entusiasmo y cariño. Te sientes decepcionada, porque el chico que te gusta no te invitó en aquella salida, y no tienes más consuelo que ir con tus amigas no es que no las quieras, pero deseabas que tu amigo te invitará salir. Pero una vez más descubres que él es tan frío como el invierno y tan frío como la nieve que cae sobre tu cabeza, pero es entonces cuando lo ves con tu primo, y piensas que quizás debas acercarte y demostrar que no te importa lo que ocurre; aunque tu primo sabe que mentirías, el te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe lo mucho que quieres al aquel chico quien es tan frío o quizás más que el invierno, y que no puedes dejar de pensar en él desde aquel verano que se besaron por primera vez…

— ¡Weasley! –te llama Scorpius

—Malfoy, que quieres— responde de mala manera la pelirroja.

Albus lo sabe. Piensa que hasta cuando seguirán con ese juego, porque tarde o temprano terminaran haciéndose daño. Porque lo que Scorpius y Rose prefieren ignorar lo que sienten, él lo sabe.

Que Rose quiere a Scorpius, como Scorpius quiere a Rose, serán tan opuestos como el invierno y el verano, pero son tan necesarios, que si uno no existiera el otro tampoco podría existir, tarde o temprano ambos se terminarán encontrado, porque así como existe transiciones en las estaciones también existen las mismas en las relaciones.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


	4. Primavera- Rose

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a _**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a _Lauchyar, _quien tuvo la amabilidad una vez más de betear lo que escribo._Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR

* * *

**_Opuestos_**

**Primavera- Rose.**

Te encuentras paseando por Londres en un cálido día de primavera. Han pasado por lo menos cinco años desde que saliste de Hogwarts, hace mucho que no sabes de ella te arrepientes de haberla dejado escapar con aquel chico que la invitó a salir en séptimo año. Recuerdas ese día, y te odias por lo estúpido que fuiste, te acobardaste, porque tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste, pero esa misma vez tu mejor amigo cuando vio tu rostro de dolor e impotencia te dijo: _"Scorpius, la vida es cíclica no lo olvides."_

Y así como la vida es cíclica te vuelves a topar con ella en aquel paseo y la ves sola entonces sientes esperanza. Y la encuentras más bella de lo que recuerdas, porque_ Rose_ es como _las flores_ en primavera que _florecen _mostrado lo bellas que son, y su fragancia jamás has podido olvidarla, es algo que te perturba y atrae tanto la vez.

— ¿Malfoy? —Rose se acerca sin saber lo que ella provoca en él.

—Rose, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Ella le sonríe dulcemente.

—No me quejo. ¿Y a ti?

Scorpius se acerca a ella, lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa, entonces es donde él lo sabe y sin dudarlo la besa, y ella le corresponde y no se compara con aquel beso que se dieron hace muchos veranos atrás.

— ¿Hace cuanto me quieres Scor?—Se anima timidamente a preguntar ella.

Scorpius la acerca aún más a él, y le responde:

—Desde siempre, te he amado— le confiesa Scorpius, y añade para sí mismo: Pero, ¿cómo no amarla señor, si tú hiciste que fuera turbadora y fragante como la primavera?******

* * *

N/A:**La frase le pertenece a José Ángel Buesa fue un poeta romántico con un claro tono de melancolía a través de toda su obra poética, que es primordialmente elegíaca. Se le ha llamado el "poeta enamorado". Ha sido considerado como el más popular de los poetas en la Cuba de su época

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
